


do you remember how dust and blood made clay in our mouth

by mouthfulofbees (dog_fish)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: roulette wheel of sexualities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_fish/pseuds/mouthfulofbees
Summary: once upon a time, seven souls were cut to pieces and tied up with a curse





	do you remember how dust and blood made clay in our mouth

**Author's Note:**

> "tfw destiny says you're not straight"
> 
> this au is what happens when my brain takes the hikari/yami idea and refuses to stop wondering about how the actual lore would look plus the ancient egyptian idea of how each person's soul is arranged. i’ve a trip coming up in october so i can see myself writing quite a bit more of this fic during transit. feedback is lovely!

_ In the rubble of the apocalypse there were people of magic who stood above the bodies. They raised their hands to the sun and started to speak. _

_ One by one, they ripped each soul from each body, living, dying, or dead. Each soul was spread into its five parts, and each part was sliced into two pieces and wound in a net of spells. _

_ The moon had risen by the time they were finished. Cracked, bleeding hands collected the one-tenth souls and stacked them into half-people, half-spirits. They whispered to each half to never forget its chosen weapon and tossed them all into a summoned wind. _

_ The halves dispersed, blown far apart and left to roam. Left to gather dust from the breath of the living, from salt and snow and bonfire smoke, until they were full souls again.  _

_ Souls are stubborn. Building themselves from a half, a fourth, a tiny crumb of self happens remarkably often and for many many reasons. Here is what the people of magic did:  _

_ Within each self is a bridge that has held out through every rebirth over the millennia. Each soul remembers its oldest scars. Each soul remembers its ugliest weapon. _

_ Once upon a time, seven pieces of gold were dug out of the ground. _

_ Fourteen people would be reborn in the coming years. Only a few would grow up knowing why. _


End file.
